Bryce Bowman: Origins
|Editor = Brywarrior |Director = Brywarrior |Preceded By = None |Succeeded By = Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty}}Bryce Bowman: Origins is a series by Brywarrior that follows Bryce Bowman as he finds the Infinity and learns to use it. It is supposed to have 3-5 seasons, and it was created on 4/18/2013. Summary Note: The following information contains spoilers for those who have not read all the way through the series. Read at your own risk, thank you. Season One A fifteen-year-old boy, Bryce Bowman, is sent an alien device from its creator, Azmuth, to be used to defeat evil. Bryce goes to Providence High School and takes on the responsibility of being a hero who must protect his home town of Charlotte NC from all forms of evil, whether they be domestic or foreign. He builds up a collection of enemies, including one alien warlord, who band together to take him down. Season Two With the end of last Season, Azmuth unlocked a new playlist of ten aliens for Bryce to use. He does, but finds that he feels depressed. This is due to one form, Ghostfreak, is actually alive inside the Infinity. This form finds a way, using his lackies on the outside, to break free from the Infinity. Season Three Season One's main villain, Vilgax, returns with an old enemy, Kevin Levin, to attempt to kill Bryce. They fail, and he continues his heroic endeavors. Bryce meets his future self who unlocks another playlist for him. Bryce is then introduced to Ultimate Forms by his foe Nemevoc. After having survived Nemevoc, and a duel with The Forever Knights most fearsome warrior, Bryce takes on the most powerful enemy yet, himself. All this leading up to the final fight between Bryce and the most powerful alien in exsistence: Death Dragon. Season Four Bryce signed on to work for the Galaxy's greatest warriors- The Freelancers. In doing so, he hoped to find a cure for his terminal lover's ailment. With a slew of friendship, betrayal, and secrets being thrown Bryce's way, he must now face his newest, most evil enemy yet- the Director. In the final, grueling three-part episode, Bryce finds himself a way to wipe the slate clean, and hardly hesitates to take it. Staff Directors *Brywarrior (Head Director) * *Dioga Beta (Crossover Only) *CharmcasterX (Crossover Only; Co-Director) Editors *Brywarrior *Dioga Beta (Crossover Only) *CharmcasterX (Crossover Only; Co-Editor) Producer *Brywarrior (Executive Producer) Writers *Brywarrior (Lead) *Dioga Beta (Crossover Only) *CharmcasterX (Crossover Only) Artists *Brywarrior *Reo Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Drake 2214 *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Tetrax Shard *Max Tennyson *Proto *Bowman 10,000 Villains *Vilgax *Six-six *Vulkanus *Kraab *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Zombozo *The Yenaldooshi *The Mummy *Hex *Kevin Levin *Nemevoc *Death Dragon Omnitrixes *The Infinity Omnitrix *The Negative Infinity Omnitrix *The Omnitrix Aliens #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Mummy #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur #Jury Rigg #Four Arms #Vicktor Strike #Grey Matter #Whiplash #Earthshaker #Orion Pax #FlameOgre #Blyzzard Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur (debuted by Nemevoc) #Ultimate Big Chill (first Ultimate used by Bryce) #Ultimate Everglade #Ultimate Galactica #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Diamondhead Aliens Used by Bowman 10,000 #Seaquake #Blyzzard #Cannonbolt #Thunderclap #Graviton Fans #'Reo 54' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) #ISM is HERE! (No non-epicness ) 06:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) #RADIOACTIVE NOVA BLAST'S EPICNESS UNLEASHED! ( - m - b) 10:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #'Dioga beta' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) #The original Robin... The second Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 16:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) # OmniDragon # Heatblast7 (Wall - Blog - ) 16:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) # Doomsday is right behind you! jk (or am I) #--'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) #'Jesse Pinkman in the house! ' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:59, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Episodes BBO Episode Guide/S1|Season One BBO Episode Guide/S2|Season Two BBO Episode Guide/S3|Season Three BBO Episode Guide/S4|Season Four Specials *''Monster of the Earth'' - 2/14 *''Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm'' - 4/6 *''CaT's Review of Season 4'' Trivia *The name of BBO was based off of the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This was originally supposed to be a prequel to a currently inactive series (Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes), but was made the predecessor instead. *Season Four has a subtitle. **The subtitle is "Project Freelancer". *Any and all times the spell Andata is used, it is a reference to the John Smith 10 franchise. *So far, three major villains, and one minor villain, have been associated with the colors purple/violet. So if something's purple or violet in future episodes, you'll know. *It has been assumed that all villains were arrested after the events of The Darkest Night: Part Two. See Also *Polls */Gallery/ *Sneak Peeks *CaT Reviews: BBO Season 4!